


My Heart Is Tellin' You (How Much I Want You)

by dirtymattress



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymattress/pseuds/dirtymattress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I think your papa’s still sleeping, Bug.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Is Tellin' You (How Much I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from, honestly. Big love to Solange fixing my mistakes and giving her approval! All other mishaps are mine, let's get sappy. xo

Louis’ on his side, one leg kicked out from the duvet and hanging off the bed, the other trapped under Harry’s heavy thigh as the younger boy lies spread eagle across the mattress. He’s hot and stuffy, skin burning underneath the heavy blankets and his skin feels dewey and his hands clammy. His thick sleep pants are all rucked up by his calves and his sleep shirt is pulled too tight across his shoulders from sleep. His skin feels pulled too tight over his recent weight gain and scalp sore and his back, his back is killing him but he can’t find it in himself to really complain too much. Eyes still closed, he slowly circles his palm over the gentle curve of his belly pushing the fabric of his shirt up and softly tapping a beat against his navel with his fingertips.

_Hello little dove_ , he thinks. It’s a girl. Louis knows it’s a girl because even though his belly is still only about four months he’s carrying low and has skin has been horrible and, well, Louis just knows it’s a girl. He can feel it. He thinks she talks to him sometimes, little things like _don’t forget your keys, papa_ or _don’t eat those extra chips_ or when he’s stressed out and near tears he thinks he can hear her little baby giggles. He’ll never tell Harry that, never tell anyone because that’s weird, but he knows. He googled it once, stranger things have happened.

Louis tries to adjust himself in bed, can feel the heat radiating from Harry’s body under the covers and tries to shuffle away. He can’t, Harry’s death grip on his waist is too much for his still sleep heavy body to fight so he just twists to lie on his back. He’s just so uncomfortable, all the time, it’s never ending.

Harry’s still in a deep sleep at his side and if he weren’t so damn cute smacking his cherry lips near Louis’ face and occasionally whimpering in his sleep, Louis would slap him. Harry should be uncomfortable too, Harry should be tossing and turning day and night too. Louis feels vindictive, feels restless and annoyed with the boy who he knows has done absolutely nothing wrong. But, like, Harry knocked him up and should deal with this pregnancy too. Yeah, that’s his excuse.

He watches the curly haired boy snore softly for a few seconds longer before he yanks the pillow out from under Harry’s head a little violently and throws it down by his feet, kicking and pulling it to settle under his knees, propping them up and elevating some of the pressure off his lower back. Harry flounders for a second or two before his head settles on one of the other millions of pillows he surrounds himself with and quickly falls back asleep.

Well damn.

That was uneventful, to say the least. Louis had expected at minimum a pouty whine which would inevitably turn into Harry waking up all huffy and disgruntled but he’d just end up coddling Louis and getting him tea and a pickle with peanut butter and then they’d fall back to sleep together, Harry tracing stars into Louis’ overheated skin.

But no, Harry just fell right back to sleep and it’s almost 7am and Louis isn’t even tired anymore and the baby just kicked, or maybe that was gas, and he’s restless and in need of attention and he only has four more months to be fawned over and worshiped and damnit, he’s got to make the most of it.

So, like, he doesn’t mean to actually hurt Harry but he does mean to wake him up so after Louis’ situated and a little less hot and miserable as before he lazily swings his arm out and just so happens to slap/punch Harry in the face. He blames the adrenaline of being a pain in the ass for how he immediately snaps his eyes closed and pretends to be asleep. His arm is lying across Harry’s face and when Harry stirs again Louis can feel the little bit of drool against Harry’s cheek and he wants to grimace but he can’t. It feels like he’s playing a game, like if Harry knows he’s really awake he’ll lose or something and this is the most fun he’s had in, like, hours.

"Lou?"

Harry’s voice is so gravely and deep with sleep Louis can feel it rumbling through the bed sheets. Harry stills and waits a moment and Louis wants to scare him or something, just waiting for the right time. He feels Harry’s body shift on the bed and he coughs quietly next to Louis but he doesn’t say anything else. Louis can feel Harry’s heat, can smell his faint cologne that’s infiltrated their sheets and can feel the muscles in Harry’s thigh as he moves his legs away. Louis’ gonna do it, gonna open his eyes and yell _booyah_ or something dumb but before he can move he feels the soft press of lips at his wrist. The wrist Harry’s now holding gently in his hand, the wrist that’s being peppered with soft, sweet kisses as Harry works his way up Louis’ arm. It’s gentle and slow and so tender that Louis goes pliant, can feel himself melting deeper into the sheets as his body relaxes from the excitement and Harry crocks his arm to thread their fingers together.

“Louis, love?”

Harry runs his nose softly against the line of Louis’ jaw and he can feel the steady inhale, exhale of his breathing against his neck but he wants to know what Harry will do so he keeps his eyes closed. He can feel Harry watching him, can feel his long fingers running through his hair and the pad of his thumb run along his bottom lip. He wonders what Harry can see. Does he see his blotchy skin from the raging hormones, the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep, the bloated puffiness of his face, the slick of his skin from the constant heat flashes? In that instant he feels self conscious and he’s about to open his eyes and push Harry away but

“I think your papa’s still sleeping, Bug.”

Louis’ not sure if it’s his heart or the baby but the swooping in his belly nearly causes him to gasp as he feels Harry neatly fold down the blanket covering his tummy. He’s not huge yet, not as big as he’s going to be but it’s a nice, healthy bump that’s firm to the touch  and pulling at all his favorite t-shirts much to his annoyance. He can feel the dip in the bed as Harry settles further down, his head resting at the top of Louis’ thighs, one arm wrapped around his knee and the other stroking the soft skin of his swollen belly.

“Hi.”

It’s the softest whisper, Harry’s lips skimming the stretched skin just below his navel with awe and wonder. It tickles from Harry’s three day old scruff and the heat of his breath but Louis’ lies still. He wants to peek his eyes open, wants to see the scene playing out below him but he holds back.

“Y’alright, baby? I hope so, hope you’re happy in there. I’ve- I’ve been making your papa eat better, you like it? Been making him take his vitamins so you’ll grow up nice and strong. And no more bacon sandwiches and sweets for you, Bug, only fruit and veggies, yeah? You like broccoli? Bananas? Your daddy loves bananas…” Harry huffs out a playful little laugh at that and shifts against Louis’ lap, pressing his spread fingers against Louis’ bump. His palm is hot against Louis’ skin and his fingers twitch but Louis doesn’t move, he can’t.

“But I… I do hope you’re happy in there. I hope I’m doing a good job, hope we’re doing a good job. We’re so excited to meet you, Bug. Papa says you’re a hyper little thing, keeping him up all night. Just like your daddy, yeah?” Louis can hear the smirk in Harry’s voice and mentally rolls his eyes.

“You’d tell me though, right? If- If I wasn’t doing a good job? I mean.. I don’t know, Bug. Just, be healthy, okay? Be alright. And, and take care of Papa because he’s gonna take care of you. We’re gonna take care of you. And your uncle Niall, and uncle Liam and Zayn…”

“Actually, Bug, you have a lot of uncles. You have a lot of people who love you and who can’t wait to meet you. Millions actually, it’s insane. I don’t think you’ll be able to grasp it for awhile which is a good thing. I want you to have a rather normal childhood, as normal as possible…” Harry pauses and Louis can feel his eyes on him again, can feel the way Harry arches his neck to see if Louis’ awake before settling down again.

“Just know that you’re loved, Bug, very much. You know, Niall thinks you’re a girl. I think Louis thinks you’re a girl too but I don’t know, maybe you’re a boy? Now,” and Harry’s voice drops a bit as a serious tone takes over, “you can be whatever you want to be, of course. We’ll love you regardless.” Harry sighs and begins to trace shapes against Louis’ belly and he refuses to squirm, absolutely refuses. “I saw a girls jumper Louis hid in the wardrobe a bit ago though, but what if you are a boy? Mum thinks you might be a boy… Are you a boy, you can tell me, I won’t say anything.” Harry puts his ear against Louis’ belly and just listens for a few minutes, his thumb kneading into the firm flesh but nothing ever comes.

“Maybe not… I think I like the idea of you being a little girl though too, if I’m honest. I mean, again, you can be whatever you want to be but, like, if you’re a girl I hope you’ll have hair like me. I think curls are pretty great. Papa likes them, Papa loves my curls. We’d put bows in your hair and maybe Lou - that’s your godmother, you’ll like her I promise - can teach me how to braid or something. Would you like that, Bug?”

Harry’s hand is too far over but Louis feels the tiniest kick against his ribs. It’s so subtle and quick Harry wouldn’t have felt it even if his hand was over the spot but Louis felt it and the smallest curl fights its way onto his lips before he gets control and his expression blanks out again.

“I hope you have Papa’s eyes. His long lashes and his little hands, I love Papa’s little hands and his little nose. God, I hope you get his little nose not a big clunker like mine. I hope you look just like Papa, my two favorite people. I think I’d be in heaven, Bug, could you imagine? My favorite boy and my favorite girl, oh the mischief you two are going to get into… two little monsters for me to chase around.”

It’s quiet in the room as Harry drops kisses to Louis’ tummy, along the stretch of his belly button and down to trace the edge of his sleep pants as his fingers slowly crawl up and down his sides. Soft, chaste kisses against his hot skin and if he could he’d live in that moment forever. Feeling Harry press his love into Louis like that, feel how careful Harry is with him. It’s something Louis will never get used to, Harry’s awe over his body, the way he’ll catch him staring or how he’ll hold Louis or lead him around like he’s breakable. Harry hasn’t left his side for longer than a minute in months and Louis’ doesn’t know what he’d do without the younger boy, doesn’t want to even think about it.

“Can I tell you a secret, Bug? Promise not to tell Papa, alright?”

Louis goes very still, doesn’t breathe for what feels like an eternity as Harry sits in silence. He can feel his shallow breaths washing over his belly and Harry’s fingers sweeping over his skin. Louis wonders if Harry can see what he sees, the violent red stretch marks that have already started to take over his skin, his wider hips, his thicker thighs.

“‘M terrified, Bug.”

Louis’ eyes fly open with that, taking in the flash of morning light and before he can even focus his vision his eyes close again and he exhales slowly.

“I mean, we’re so young. I’m so young, Little Bug, what if I mess up? What if I forget to change your bottle? Or buy the wrong pram? Or forget the bag when we go to hospital? What if Lou thinks I’m a bad parent, what would I do then? What if you don’t like me? I love you so much already, what would I do then? I can’t stop worrying and reading all these books, Bug, reading about everything that could happen. I just want you to be okay, just be okay, alright? Just be healthy, okay? I’ll take care of the rest, I promise, just be okay.”

Louis feels overwhelmed and on the verge of tears, damn hormones, when he hears Harry’s voice crack towards the end. His boy, his beautiful boy is scared and he doesn’t think twice when he reaches his hand out and buries his fingers in Harry’s sleep matted curls, slowly scratching at his scalp. Harry stiffens but relaxes soon after, slowly and carefully kissing Louis’ belly before crawling up to wrap himself around the smaller boy.

“You were eavesdropping on our conversation.” He mumbles into the skin of Louis’ shoulder and it send a shiver down the older boys’ spine. “That was personal, you know?”

Louis can’t help but bite his bottom lip, swallowing his grin before finally squinting into the bright room only to see a mass of curls blocking his view.

“Well, love, considering the conversation was between you and the small fetus inside of me… couldn’t have been that personal, yeah?”

Harry doesn’t respond, nuzzling his face further into Louis’ neck and mouthing at the soft skin under his ear. He’s a heavy weight against Louis’ side, body boiling over with feverish heat and sleep but Louis only turns further into him, wrapping his fingers over Harry’s naked hip and slotting their legs together. Harry’s trailing his fingertips up the bumps of Louis’ spine under his shirt, across his shoulder blades, down his curvy side. Louis relishes in the touch, holds onto the nearly suffocating wave of fondness he feels for Harry and bottles it up for later when he’ll be annoyed and emotional and _pregnant_ and want to take it out on him like he always does.

“Do you think…” but Louis trails off, not sure on what to say as his body sinks further into the sheets, Harry slipping his hand around to massage at his belly. He pulls back from his hiding place to look into Louis’ eyes. He looks so tired, eyes still heavy with fatigue and cheeks blotchy, his lips chapped and pink and so full. His eyes rake over Louis, trying to read his expression and Louis leans in to press his lips gently against his before pulling away a moment later. “You think I’m not scared?”

Harry just sighs, shoulders drooping as he nudges Louis’ chin up with his nose and buries his face back into his neck. Louis can feel his teeth, little nips against his skin that say he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“I’m scared, baby, I’m so scared but… Haz, look at me, please.” It takes a second but Louis nudges Harry enough to where he looks up at Louis through his lashes, “Haz, I’m scared out of my mind. But, baby, you’re going to be an amazing dad. How can you even question that? Better than my father, that’s for sure, lazy bum.”

He tries to keep it light, tries to pull a smile from Harry’s lips but it’s weak and fruitless and that just won’t do. “Harry. I’m serious… we’re going to be amazing parents. You are going to spoil this baby rotten, everyone knows it. Poor thing, you don’t even stand a chance. Gonna be wrapped around her little finger the second she’s born.”

Harry’s eyes go big for a second before he catches himself but by then a tiny smile has spread across his face. He bites his lip, trying to fight it, but he can’t.

“Her?”

Louis flushes, not realizing what he said but he just shrugs. “I mean, I don’t know… just feels like a girl, innit?”

“A girl.” Harry whispers, eyes trailing down to watch his large hand circle Louis’ belly again.

“Haz, I don’t know anything for sure, we said we’d wait-”

“A girl,” Harry breathes again and Louis can see the wheels turning in his head, watches the grin take over his face. “A girl, Lou. A baby girl, oh my god.”

“Is that- is that alright?”

Harry fish mouths for a few seconds, eyes frantic as he looks over Louis’ face before lunging forward and capturing their lips together. Louis’ hands fly up to tangle in Harry’s hair as the younger boy licks into his mouth, little whimpers falling from Harry’s lips as he kisses Louis with a purpose. It’s firm and slow and when Harry let’s Louis’ bottom lip snap back as he pulls away, they’re both a little breathless.

“I love you.” He breathes it like a mantra, whispers it into Louis’ skin and trails his lips back down to the soft curve of his belly. _I love you, I love you, I love you my Little Bug_. Louis preens under the attention, scratching at Harry’s scalp lazily as he excitedly mumbles gibberish baby talk into Louis’ belly. Harry kisses his way back up, body hovering over Louis’ still pressed down into the bed.

“Harry,” Louis giggles as Harry drops kisses all over his face and neck, mouth pulled into the biggest grin his face can handle. “Harry!”

“What? I love you. Kiss me, Lou.” Harry laughs, taking Louis’ knees in his big hands and pulling Louis further down the bed and into his lap.

“Harry….” Harry’s just kissing all over his face, laughing as he bites at his nose and runs his hands over Louis’ tummy like it’s a magic lamp.

“Yes, Lou, what do you want? Can’t you see I’m busy here.” He grins, dipping down to playfully bite at his shoulder causing Louis to squirm. Louis’ breathless and panting and the baby’s pushing against his bladder and his back kinda hurts in this position but he can’t help but to smile at Harry, pulling him down to lock their lips together again. Harry’s smiling too much to make it effective so a few moments later he pulls back just an inch, nipping at Harry’s chin before mumbling softly.

“Harry, will you get me a pickle?”

Harry freezes, eyes flashing up to meet Louis’ and he’s blushing like crazy because who even craves pickles at 7 in the morning while the super hot father of your child is kneeling between your legs but then Harry’s head is thrown back with a boom of laughter that rocks the bed.

Louis thinks there are tears in his eyes when he looks back down at him, palm slapped over his face to muffle his laughter. But he’s nodding, scrambling off the bed all clumsy legs and bare ass as he unfolds his limbs and reaches full height.

“I’m so fucking in love with you and our child that I will get you a pickle.” he laughs, quickly dipping down and pecking his lips one last time. “I’ll get you anything you want, for the rest of our lives, Lou. Me and you. and her, oh my God it’s a her.”

Harry looks happier than Louis’ ever seen him and as Harry runs out of the room yelling about calling Niall ( _bastard got it right, how did he know_ ) Louis wiggles his way back up the bed, propping his pillows and getting comfortable.

They’re going to be great parents, he thinks again. But until then, he has four more months for Harry to coddle him with tea and pickles and kisses and he plans to make the most of it.


End file.
